To Care
by reeduspuppylover
Summary: After the lose of his brother, how will Daryl cope with all these emotions he's feeling, along with the ones he is feeling for Carol. Is it love? Is it platonic? If one thing's for sure, it's that Carol cares for him and he cares for her, but it doesn't come so easy as Daryl fights the urge to push her away and eventually realizes how simple and harmless it is to care. :) Caryl!
1. Chapter 1

~To Care~

Chapter 1: 'Ah know'

A/N: Hey! Oh my gosh I am so excited and scared and feeling all these feels because…bum baduh bummm…this is my first fan fiction! And of course it's TWD (The Walking Dead), I just love Caryl and really anything that has to do with Norman Reedus ;) aka my boo boo! I really hope everyone enjoys this because it might be a one shot…it might be more, but don't forget to tell me what you guys think pleeeasse because if you want more…then I shall abide! But for now let me shut up so you can do your thang! (R&R)

"Merle is -dead."

He only managed to get out those few words before he felt a whole new rush of tears threaten to spill from his blue eyes. He furiously blinked back the threatening streams as he realized he had to move- away from the fence. The walkers were starting to crowd around the other side of the fence where he previously stood. Daryl looked back at the rotten and now snarling corpses. The image of his brother's glazed-over eyes and pale, grey face with bits of flesh still lingering on and around his dead features as he kneeled over that boy's gory body, innards spilling out, flashed into his crowded mind. He remembered seeing that boy before, musta' been with the group Rick kicked out when he lost it, well serves 'im right fer believin' everything that bastard says! Then he remembered, Merle, my brother, he's gone, again! He left me again! Just like he left me with our bastard father to go to the military! But, he tried to help me, and the whole group, I know he did, I just—why! Why does he have ta be, "dead."

Daryl let hat last word slip out as his thoughts constantly changed from anger to hurt to gratefulness. Merle, brother, why!? Why did you leave me? Was it ta make up for all the times ya left me as a kid, with him, for all the times I got beat 'cuz ya weren't around, was it ta pay me back, 'cuz I didn't need no payin' back! All I needed was my fuckin' brother back, that's all I wanted! Dammit Merle, "Why!" I even told ya, I told ya that's all I fuckin' wanted but ya still had ta pay me back, and ya still had to go an' die!

Daryl's voice was gruff and strangled in her ears. Daryl has been through too much in his life and now this, his own brother, gone, dead. Carol only knew of Daryl's scars and the few explanations he trusted enough to give her, but even then, Daryl never talked much about Merle other than a couple childhood stories to fill a silence, but other than that Daryl never much, even to her, and Carol's the person he talked most to. Carol was definitely one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and right now the look of sadness and shock on her face could be seen a mile away. She just couldn't stand to see him so heart broken, her having been in the same position just a few months prior due to her own daughter's death. He got me out of my grief, now I have to help him with his, or die trying. He cared for me, and now it's my turn to show him, show him someone cares, that I care.

Feeling overwhelmed, Daryl stalked back and forth, unable to let his mouth speak the words he ever-so-desperately needed to say. All he could do was keep his eyes down, or anywhere for that matter other than her sympathetic gaze. But eventually he couldn't help himself; he stole a quick glance at her, swallowed hard. And shook his head as he continued to pace from Carol to the grey chain-link fence.

Carol's thought were interrupted by the abrupt jerks on the silver fence by some hungry walkers. They were sticking their fingers through the open chain-links, desperately reaching out to grad Carol and Daryl as she looked beyond him and into the eyes of the former husbands, wives, fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, and people. And Daryl found Merle like this, she thought to herself, he must have, I know he did, the governor wouldn't just leave Merle to die slowly, or even kill him completely and let his body just sit waiting for his brother to find him, no he wasn't that generous, he had to leave Merle's body to reanimate and let his brother find him, sick bastard. Carol couldn't bear the thought of Daryl having to kill his own brother, but sadly, she knew that's what must've happened.

The silence was deafening even with the ever-present growls, snarls, and moans of the dead around them. Carol thought she heard Daryl say something: 'dead'. As moments passed seemingly like days, she heard him whisper again: 'why'. She had to admit, she was pondering the question herself. Why would God take away this man, this good man's brother, the only blood family he had left, her and the group were his family, yes, but Merle, Merle was his flesh and blood, and no one could change that. Why does God do these things? Hurt good people and let the world turn into this. Take Sophia, Merle, Lori, T-dog, Dale, and for what? Because there's some bigger plan we don't realize yet, it's stupid, all of it, the fighting, Killing, even the preying apparently, haven't we been through enough already, hasn't Daryl been through enough! Carol's faith in a higher power was lessening by the days. Carol was overwhelmed with emotions, similar to Daryl, but she couldn't just stand here staring at him and feeling sorry for him, she had to say something.

"Daryl I - - I'm so sorry."

The sympathy and compassion in her voice stung Daryl like salt in a wound. Daryl contemplated on what he should say next without seeming like he needed comfort, or pity, especially from her. Daryl had stopped pacing by now and just stood with one hand on his hip, and the other shielding his eyes from her and everything else that might distract him from his racing thoughts. Meanwhile, Carol was continually shifting her eyes from Daryl to the ground, occasionally letting out a longing sigh or shifting her stance from one foot to the other, arms crossed protectively over her chest. They were both lost in thought and respected each other's silences.

"It's not like I ain't handled his death before… I should'a seen this comin'- I -I knew Merle would try somethin' but, but I –"

As he spoke his face crumpled as he felt yet another flood of tears coming. Daryl put the back of his hand on his forehead just barely covering his tear-stricken face from her. Just then, not knowing anything else to do, Carol quickly engulfed him in a hug. For the first time, Daryl felt loved, this woman, Carol, she, she cared for him, she loved him, and now that his brother was gone, she might be the only person in the world who does. Who cares. As quickly as the long-overdue and well- desired embrace began, it ended as Daryl came to his sense, realizing that he was showing how weak he was, and when someone's weak, in this world, they die. He had to pull away, no matter how much he craved her solace. Daryl Dixon sure as hell wasn't going to show anyone his weaknesses; even if it meant that he had to push away the only person that actually cared: Carol. He blocked out his emotions and made the conclusion that it was the best thing for both of them that they not get any closer, but the thought never left his mind if they did get closer, maybe it'd be good, I mean, wait, what am I thinkin', she's ma friend, not my woman, and she ain't ever gonna wanna be, that's just how it is. But Daryl still thought about it, denying that he did feel something, for risk that he would get hurt in the end. Sure Rick and the other members of their group respected him, but no one took as much time as Carol did to show him that they cared and that he was an important member of their group, and that he was just as good as Rick or Shane were. 'Every bit', those soft-spoken words still echoed in his ears and made him smile, or at least smirk, when no one was looking. As Daryl stepped back from Carol he finally noticed his surroundings, it was barely light out and here they stood, out here staring at nothing, but everybody else musta' been tryin' ta give them their space, he thought. The moon was already out, and Carol, she looked to be getting thinner every day and Daryl was surprised that he was just now noticing how everyone was getting skinnier, -end of the world can do that to ya, he thought to himself. Also, Carol's hair was growing, and by now Daryl was feeling a bit creepy as he stared at her and scanned his eyes over her figure as he bit the nail of his thumb. But Carol didn't seem to be complaining and blushed just slightly and caught his gaze with a worried look in her eyes.

Carol felt slightly hurt and embarrassed having Daryl pull away from her so quickly it seemed. Then she noticed his studying her as she regained he composure and returned from her thoughts. Carol couldn't help it and blushed ever-so-subtly at the thought of Daryl Dixon looking her, Carol Peletier (if she could even still call herself that), up and down. He's just Daryl, your friend, you do his laundry for Christ's sake, get it together Carol! She mentally scolded herself for becoming so giddy at the smallest of looks. She desperately tried to erase the thought from her mind of Daryl and her becoming closer. Maybe even close enough for more than his eyes to study her entire body. His brother just died and you're thinking about that! He would never want to be more; I need to get over myself, that's just the way it is. Daryl's voice brought her back from her thoughts, thankfully.

"Ah should go -tell Rick."

He couldn't bear to look at her again, still embarrassed for being caught staring, as he shifted from one foot to the other not waiting for a response before turning to leave.

Daryl's sudden excuse was expected, him being Daryl and all, but Carol hoped for at least a moment of him letting his guard down, letting her in to comfort him, but for now the needed space, to get his thoughts together, she guessed.

Carol looked a bit taken back by Daryl's abrupt retreat when thought they were making progress. That maybe this time he would open up a little more, but she could only hope, and if baby steps are the way he wants to take it, then so be it. Carol knew that eventually Daryl would come out of his shell… eventually. But for now, she wasn't going to be pushed away that easily, not now, when she knew Daryl needed her most. She grabbed hold of his arm as he started to walk off back to the prison. What am I doing, let go of his arm, are you crazy, you know Daryl's not into that touchy feely stuff, yet you hug him and grab him anyway! Ugh- - he is probably already emotionally drained from the day; he doesn't need your crap too! Somehow the contradicting voice in her head had changed from Ed's overpowering voice to her own, and without her even realizing, until now. Carol didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't stop herself from hugging him and grabbing him, even with her conscience yelling at her not to. She couldn't control herself; she couldn't just leave the conversation on such an awkward note.

"You still have us, Rick, Glen, Maggie…. Hershel … me…" She paused for a moment feeling silly for somehow emphasizing herself. "…everybody. We care about you and are all here for you," She was still unknowingly gripping his arm firmly in her shaking slender digits. "I care, and you if anything, you need to know that."

When she grabbed his arm it was quite shocking to say the least. Always touchin', but he immediately saw the regret in her eyes for touching him and felt bad for mentally criticizing her, obviously you ain't complainin' none, the sound of Merle's hoarse voice in his head sent a shiver down his spine. Daryl was about to tell him to shut the fuck up when he remembered… and couldn't possibly bring himself to talk back to his dead brother, even if it was only in his thoughts. Course I know you care, and I'm right grateful to have ya, wait what 'have ya'; there I go again talkin' like she's ma woman…or thinkin' it, whatever, it needs ta stop. Not realizing how long he had been lost in thought, or more like space, Daryl came to. He stared into her blue eyes, she had such a comforting look, he knew now, Daryl knew now that he could show his real feelings, his pain, hurt, care even, and she wouldn't judge him, because she cared too. He finally understood that he didn't have to put up this wall that kept everyone out and away, or really that kept him in, secluded, isolated, and somehow safe, away from people who might end up hurting him like everyone else eventually did I his life, but Carol was far from and nothing like everyone else.

"Ah know," Daryl smirked at her best he could to reassure her that he'd be okay, pitch darkness surrounding them with the exception of the new moon up above bringing new beginnings with it. Nodding his head in appreciation, he repeated, "Ah know."

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review, and to all you Carylers such as myself...I hope I could do our favorite couple some justice with this! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Chapter 2~ Plans

A/N: Hey peeps! So I haven't got much feedback…but to the couple that have responded…thank you so very much and this chapter should be better…at least editing wise...so yea I hope you like it…and afterwards please please please R&R, it cures my writer's block ;) Enjoy!

Carol and Daryl stood at the fences for what seemed like hours, after Daryl had affirmed to Carol that he knew she cared, they just stood for a moment, locking eyes. Then Daryl broke the maddening silence.

"Come on, we best be headin' back…'s gettin' late…"

He started walking back as he said this, and Carol quickly regained her thoughts and jogged up struggling to walk in time with Daryl's large strides.

On their way back to the prison, Carol was once again lost in her thoughts. At least now he knows, Carol thought to herself. At least he knows that I care, that someone cares, however he wants to take it, he knows. Carol told herself that she only cared for him as a friend, but that was far from the truth. Carol stole a quick glance at Daryl, and she quickly looked away as he turned his head to look back at her. This is so stupid, I'm not in high school anymore; I should be able to talk to him without getting all giddy! Come on! Get it together!

Daryl noticed and could see Carol looking at him in the corner of his eye, but he was surprised to find her quickly avoid his eyes as they connected with hers. So in turn he quickly shot his eyes back forward and ahead as well, but Daryl couldn't hold back the slight smirk that grew across his face at having caught Carol checking him out, but it quickly faded as embarrassment came over him at how nervous he'd become that she did that very notion. She's just Carol, why ya actin' so squeamish. Lord, ya can't even look at 'er without smilin' to ya self…what the hell?! Daryl looked over in Carol's direction again to find her not there.

"The hell-Carol?" Daryl turned around to find Carol lacing up her boot strings that must've come undone. "At least try ta keep up, thought ya got grabbed!" Daryl couldn't control the irritation and couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Sorry…I just … I almost tripped on the laces of my boots so I… I had to stop off and tie them…" Carol tried her best to explain to Daryl her situation without making him angrier, she was no stranger to anger, but somehow with Daryl's anger came trust, trust that he wouldn't harm her, he wouldn't hit her, and he wouldn't hurt her…

"Jus' come on…" All of the anger drained out of Daryl's body the moment he saw the fear in Carol's eyes as he raised his voice.

Carol got up and kept walking until they came to the entrance of the prison. Daryl opened the door and held it for Carol.

"Thanks…"

"Mhm…"

Daryl was never one to accept thankyous but Carol was delighted with his courtesy towards her, it was probably his way of making up for his anger, she guessed. When they walked inside everyone was packing and the kitchen area looked almost completely deserted. They caught up with Rick as they walked farther into the prison.

"Rick…what the hell is all this? We movin'?"

Rick didn't answer him and instead turned around and yelled up to everyone. "Would everybody come down 'ere… we gotta have another group meeting."

Everybody emerged from their cells and sat at the tables and stood around. Daryl took his place standing next to where Carol sat at one of the tables. "So I know I already told ya'll about the plan but I'll tell ya again since Daryl and Michonne weren't here to hear it." Rick paused to sigh. "Daryl… guess I should start off by tellin' ya this….. we can't find Merle anywhere, and I think he might a left but…"

Daryl interrupted Rick mid-sentence, "Merle's …well he…"

At that moment Michonne interrupted Daryl "The Governor."

Daryl spoke again after the other's gasped, with the exception of Carol. He had to work up the courage once again to speak the words: "Merle's dead."

Everyone seemed so shocked, Michonne, Daryl, and even Carol took a few moments to gather their thoughts and they were the ones who already knew. It was just so different to have actually heard the words rather than using the unspoken language that most of the group shared.

Being the leader, Rick felt the responsibility to speak first, even after his stepping down from being almost like their own governor, (yet not as cruel or crazy, although some would argue that he was getting there) everyone still looked to him for answers, guidance, and leadership. "Is that where ya were, he took ya to the Governor?" Rick was addressing Michonne.

"Well…originally yea, that was the plan, but he let me out on the side of the road…"

"Did he tell you what he was planin' ta do? Did he tell ya anything!?" Rick's voice rose louder as he grew more and more frustrated with Merle's 'spur-of-the-moment' decisions, yet he took it out on Michonne unintentionally.

"Jus' said he had to do it on his own, I couldn't really argue… and he told me your plan too."This was the most Michonne had spoken to them all, and her voice grew harsh as she remembered Rick's original deal with the Governor. "Said you agreed with the Governor to turn me over, don't get me wrong, I can understand that you just wanted to protect your group, but are you really gullible enough to believe that he wouldn't kill you, all of you, after you sacrificed me?!"

Rick's expression was one of shock, he had never heard Machine speak this much, let alone with such boldness and fire in her voice. Of course Rick felt bad for having agreed to give her life to protect the others, but what could he do, he had Carl and Judith to protect and he couldn't bear to put them at risk like that. Yet, Rick sort of knew in the back of his mind that the one sacrifice wouldn't satisfy Phillip's thirst for blood. Somehow he knew that wouldn't be enough, yet he still had hope and undeserved trust in his enemies, that maybe if he gave them the benefit of the doubt, that they'd repay him by not doing what they most wished to do: hurt him, his family, or both. Even with Dave and Tony back at that bar. He'd have liked to think at the time that even as the two slowly reached for their guns, they wouldn't pull on him, Glen, and Hershel, and he wouldn't have to kill them both. And also with Shane, God he missed Shane, he was like his brother, Rick wished every day that he could take back that night and redo it knowing what would happen so he could save everyone, including his best friend. But as for trusting enemies, he was sorely mistaken, just like he was realizing he is now. The governor would stop at nothing to kill Rick and his group, just because he could.

Rick came back from his thoughts and looked around at all the sad and terrified faces, as he looked at Daryl, his new right-hand man and brother, Daryl's eyes were on Carol as he gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip and probably thought of his passed brother.

"Michonne, I'm sorry, I was just thinking of my family and I…" Rick was interrupted once again, except this time, surprisingly enough; it was Carol who interrupted him.

"Hasn't Michonne proven herself a part of your family… of our family?" Everyone's eyes looked up at Carol's words, and Daryl would've smiled had everyone else not been there, she was getting stronger and ballsier by the minute. Carol's voice sent a shiver down Rick's spine, he didn't think about it that way, and Michonne has done more than prove herself, I can't believe I could'a jus' handed her over like that...

Rick turned his attention back to Michonne. "Michonne I… I'm sorry, you're very much a part of this family and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it, I tend forget sometimes that everyone plays a role in this family, and I also forget that you can't trust everyone to be civilized anymore. I told everyone else, but you two have ta know too… this is not gonna be a dictatorship anymore, we're a family and we all have to speak are minds, not just one person, so that's how it's gonna be from now on." Rick was surprised that Daryl hadn't said anything yet, havin waited in silence for a few moments waiting for a response from someone. All Michonne did was nod in appreciation at Rick's heartfelt words. "Daryl…uh…got any thoughts?"

Daryl looked up at Rick, his eyes shadowed by the slight cave-in that was his brow bone. "When I found Merle…I...I had ta finish that bastard's job," Daryl's eyes switched from Rick to Carol then to the ground, where they stayed. "He saved our asses, I saw that he killed a bunch a' the Governor's men back there… sacrificed himself like a dumbass…but that was Merle."

Rick couldn't believe what Daryl was telling him, after they unintentionally left him on that roof to die, making him have to cut off his own hand, and never really accepting him, Merle helped them. It was probably mostly for his brother, for Daryl to have a better chance at survival, but the act was heroic none the less. Rick decided to change the topic back to their decided plans for the following day. "I'm grateful, for Merle, never thought I'd say those words in my life, but I am, he gave us a shot. Now as for tomorrow, we voted, and everyone's pretty much decided that we stay an' fight."

Rick paused to see both Daryl's and Michonne's faces were emotionless, not to his surprise, so he continued. "Beth, Carl, Hershel, and the baby are gonna get to our fall-back point along the tree line on this side of the prison." Rick pointed to his left, and then continued. "Glen and Maggie are gonna hide outside along the walkway and wait for them all to run out from the cell block. But before that, Daryl, you and I are gonna round up some walkers and lead 'em to the Governor and his men, then we'll each swing off into one of the closets along the hallways. Carol's gonna throw down a few smoke grenades then hide off in the closest closet with one of us. Michonne, you'll do the same and remember to swing off into a closet where either Daryl or I will be. Do you two got the plan down?"

"Yea…" Daryl said, while Michonne just nodded her head again. "So…ya never answered ma question," Daryl realized Rick never told him why everyone was packing.

"Oh…we're packin' everythin' so when they come our stuff is long gone so they'll think we are too …and if we need a quick escape we can jus' hop in an' go."

"Guess ah should go pack my shit then."With that Daryl strode out of the room and to the cell he now occupied instead of his perch to pack.

Once Daryl left, everyone else dispersed one by one or two by two as well, starting with Carol.

As Carol passed Daryl's cell he called to her casually in his deep southern drawl as he sat on his bunk bed putting stuff in a duffle bag. "Hey… uh… careful, tomorra"

Carol stopped in front of his cell doorway, she smiled at him best she could under the circumstances, "Don't worry Daryl, I will, jus' don't forget to take your own advice…"

Carol started to walk off as Daryl called back, "Always am-careful…night" His voice had an awkward ring as he said the word careful.

"Goodnight Daryl." With that Carol walked back to her cell and fell asleep, worrying about what new ordeals tomorrow would bring.

A/N: Omg …my hands and my back hurt really bad partly from typing and partly from my bad posture while I sit and type lol…but I'm not complaining because it's all worth it for you guys! And also…I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Aisha and my other friend Skylar for giving me the extra pushes I needed to write…as corny as that sounded….which is very! But any who…do your thang!


	3. Chapter 3 War

Chapter 3~ War

A/N: Hey guys! So here's another chapter for ya! Just a little 'Caryl-noodle soup' for the soul! lol That sounded a lot better in my head but whatever.

And before you read, I apologize in advance for the possible inaccuracies that you may stumble upon while reading my story… I'm sorry to say that it's been so long since I've seen some of these episodes… it's really all a blur by now lol

One more thing…I apologize that Axel wasn't in the last chapter, but to clarify (since I'm too lazy to change it) Axel was with Hershel, Carl, Beth, and Judith… let's just say that Rick thought it best for him to go with them idk…

Oh yea….and yes I kept Axel alive, I just thought that he deserved more time on the show than he got…and his mustache is too MARVELOUS! haha

…sorry for the rambling….but btw… I don't own The Walking Dead…so yea …but without further ado I present to you….War….Enjoy!

"Come on woman, get up…can't have ya sleepin' in all day…got shit ta take care of."

Carol woke to the raspy southern voice of her favorite redneck. She opened her eyes to find Daryl standing over her, his crossbow slung over his leather-clothed shoulder. Carol sat up in her small bottom bunk, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry…d-did I oversleep…Is the baby up?"

"Lil' Asskicker's fine, Beth's got 'er, but we need ta get all our shit loaded up…" Daryl was slightly angry that Carol was apologizing, as always for things that weren't her fault, things that weren't in her control, and not surprisingly, for other people's actions. Of course he knew by now that it was probably a habit of hers since marrying Ed. Being with that dick-head for so long, it probably became second nature for her to lie for him. Daryl could still hear Carol's quiet voice from back at the quarry.

'Oh no…I'm fine… a cup fell while I was washing dishes…darndest thing…hit me right in the eye….yup fell right off the cabinet…don't make a fuss...I-I just need ta be more careful next time…really I'm fine!'

He knew all too well why and who she was lying for. His mother had done the very same thing, made the very same excuses while she was alive. Hell, he'd used those excuses when classmates and teachers couldn't mind their own damn business. Daryl was just glad that the walkers got Ed before he had to. Before Daryl could think about what he would've done to Ed, Carol spoke again.

"Okay…I'm coming" Carol said this with a smile, but behind her smile, she was terrified. She watched as Daryl nodded to her then walked off.

The Governor was coming, and they didn't have much time. Carol sprang from her bed and quickly changed her t-shirt into a long–sleeve knit shirt, not forgetting deodorant. Over that she threw on her long black trench coat that Daryl had brought her back on a run.

She didn't notice as Daryl started to walk back in to her cell, him forgetting to tell her something, as she had only her bra and jeans on. Daryl stayed in the doorway for a little bit longer than he should have, just admiring Carol's curves, he had to admit, he felt like a creeper, but he couldn't help it. Although he didn't stay long, as Carol started to turn as she slipped into her long sleeve sweater, but the slight discoloration that was a scar on her slender back didn't go unnoticed by him. Daryl silently took note of it then hurried away to go talk to Rick or really do anything else that could keep his mind from flashing back to her body.

Carol's thoughts went back to Daryl as she pulled on her boots, almost as if she could sense him thinking of her she did the same in return. She was surprised and glad that Daryl wasn't looking or acting as sad as he was the day before, maybe he's come to terms with, she thought. But of course, she couldn't talk to him about it now, maybe later, if there is a later.

Once Carol had all her bags packed and in the suburban, she decided to set out to find Daryl and make sure he was doing okay. She found him sitting next to his bike getting his stuff situated. "Hey…"

Daryl looked up at Carol from his seat on the ground. He was still a little nervous being around her again after just having unintentionally watched her dress. But who was he kidding, he liked it, shit I did didn't I… didn't mean to though, it just sorta...happened. But he couldn't think about that now, he had to push those kinds of thoughts away, just for the moment. But as he looked at her it seemed strange, Carol looked so changed. She looked so different from the quiet and terrified woman he met at the quarry; actually, she was quite the opposite in his opinion. Now, Carol was strong, and not afraid to speak her mind, at least that's how he saw her. But he would never tell her that, no way, he thought that for sure, if he did, she would laugh in his face. Rejection- Hell naw!

And of course Daryl didn't blame her for keeping her mouth shut around that bastard husband of hers. He knew that feeling, he'd been there, and to make matters worse, it was at the hands of his own daddy. "Hey yourself…"

"So…how are you holdin' up?" Carol knew that Daryl wasn't one to broadcast his feelings and emotions to the whole world. But it seemed like, if it was just Carol, he could tell her almost anything, and she was grateful for that, for him-wait what… I mean I'm grateful for his friendship…for his trust… Carol was in denial about her feelings for Daryl, but she didn't have the courage, or confidence, to admit her true ones. She just felt like if she did- divulge them or he found out, he would surely reject her. And she was in no way ready to be rejected by Daryl, nor was she ready to take that chance and quite possibly ruin the friendship they had now. I mean come on; I'm mousy old Carol and he's…well he's…strong, and handsome, clever, and outspoken. He just wouldn't want me…bottom line.

"M—fine, ya know…Merle…he…he never did anything like that in his life."

Daryl's solemn voice brought Carol from her thoughts and she slightly blushed at having gotten lost in her thoughts of the man in front of her. She felt a little ashamed at having been day dreaming while the very man of her dreams was mourning over his brother's death. A tint of guilt hit her as she felt very selfish and inconsiderate. I have to forget those thoughts…they're never gonna happen. Right now, this is about Daryl, and Merle. "Well, he gave us a chance…" Carol tried to sound as optimistic as possible; Daryl needed all the optimism he could get in a time like this, a time of loss.

Carol reached down to help Daryl up. She was a little surprised yet touched to have Daryl actually take her hand. His hand was so marred and calloused, yet warm and she dared to say she liked it. Daryl used to cringe when anyone touched him, and he would've never accepted anyone's help back at the quarry, with the exception of going to find his brother. As she helped him up to his feet, their eyes met and she smiled at him.

Daryl was pleasantly surprised at the softness and cleanliness of Carol's hand compared to his rough and dirty ones. Yet another reason why she ain't my woman, she's gentle and soft and shit like a….like a damn house cat, while I'm over here like a dirty-ass dog, rollin' in dirt all day then sleepin' in it too. I mean what do I expect, for her to come an' roll in the damn dirt with me, maybe sleep with me and in it too, she ain't like that. No…not at all…she's too damn perfect for that. Too damn good.

As the two stood holding contact between their eyes and hands, they lingered there, maybe a little longer than necessary, and almost had a silent conversation that only the two of them would ever understand.

Rick ran as fast as he could through the maze of the inner prison known as the tombs. He was scanning the walls of each corridor he came to, looking for the star symbol he had marked on them earlier, one on his hallway, and one on Daryl's. The walkers' moans were getting closer and closer as Rick finally turned on the right hallway and heard the sounds of steady footsteps down the hall-the Woodbury group—as he swung off into a nearby closet. He heard the walkers shuffle by then screams and gunshots.

Daryl found his closet a little easier than Rick, having spotted the star on the wall instantly. He sat in the closet listening to the screams, gunshots, and growls bouncing and echoing off the prison walls. He couldn't help but worry for Carol's safety. Daryl silently wondered if he'd see her again. As he started to get up and go in search of the woman, he quickly sat back down as the door to the closet opened and someone slipped inside and sat down, breathing heavily all the while. For the first time in a long time, Daryl had hope, he had hope that Carol would survive, and he had hope that maybe, just maybe, the person sitting across from him, panting and alive, was her.

Carol threw her smoke grenades down the hall; they slid across the floor and landed right in the middle of the Woodbury soldiers, walkers, and the whole commotion. She thought she saw Michonne beyond all the terrified people and corpses dusted over by the gray cloud, but quickly got back to the task at hand, running down the corridor and to the nearest closet just as Rick had told her.

She swung the door open and closed it as hurriedly and soundlessly as she could while out of breath. Sliding down the all-to-familiar, cold, prison wall, it was pitch-black in the closet, so she didn't know who she was with, Rick or Daryl. But a part of her was praying that it would be Daryl.

Michonne jogged down the halls, katana in hand, when she reached the closet, and she stealthily slid inside, attracting nothing as she did so. She sat down on the cold hard floor, cross-legged, then spoke, also out of breath, and in a whispered tone, "Hello?"

"It's me." Rick's voice was low and quiet just like hers. Michonne didn't say anything more; neither did, as they listened to the now seemingly retreating and distant footsteps down the halls.

"They're leaving…" That was the first thing Carol said after hearing the unspoken withdrawal of the Governor and his "troops".

Daryl couldn't have thought of a time when he was happier to hear Carol's voice, except maybe back at the farm when he heard her scream, and went to her aid.

"Let's wait…could be more…" He tried to keep his composure as he spoke to her, but it was a difficult task as Daryl was so relieved and excited to know that she was safe and she was with him. "Everythin' go as planned?"

Carol was thankful to hear Daryl's voice respond. She thought that surely she'd be with Rick, things just didn't go her way, but she was wrong, and this time, they had. "Yea… so far anyway, I just hope Rick and Michonne are okay…"

"Yea…" Daryl didn't know what else to say, and it seemed to him that a lot of the time he would just respond by saying yea or yup or okay or nod. Don't be so quiet…ya actin' like a dumbass!

They waited a little bit longer, just sitting in an almost incomplete and awkward silence.

"Alright…come on…" Daryl mumbled under his breath.

Carol didn't reply but just followed him out the door to the closet. When they resurfaced, they found Rick and Michonne waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Stay close." Daryl turned around to look Carol in the eye as he said this, and she nodded in reply. He held his crossbow firmly in hand ready to shoot anything and anybody who tried to hurt him or Carol, but mostly Carol. They met up with the other two then gingerly exited the prison into the brisk morning air.

Glenn and Maggie had been expecting them when the Woodbury group came running out of their cellblock. The couple, shot and fired, aiming to take down as many people as they could, if not all, just as Merle had tried to do the day before.

Glen felt bad for having never resolved his conflict with Merle, but a part of him never even wanted to, yet another part of him felt bad for never giving Merle the benefit of the doubt, even after Merle beat his ass and handed off his girlfriend to that psycho. He had a ping of guilt for never truly accepting Merle, and for never just simply telling Merle where Daryl was in the first place. But he couldn't dwell on what could've been, he had to live in the now. And right now he had a group, no a family and that included the woman standing next to him, counting on him.

Once they saw all the Woodbury trucks and vehicles leaving, they could breathe. They didn't get the Governor, but they did kill a few of his cowardly soldiers, and that had to count for something.

Everyone emerged from their positions, even Axel, Carl, Beth, and Hershel with the baby, driving back in. Rick cuddled his baby daughter and watched as his son walked right passed him. Carl had given Rick quite the attitude earlier and he still seemed to be upset. Rick just wished Lori was here to guide him and help him through these troublesome teenage years in his son's life. Hershel came over to Rick and told him what Carl had done, of how he killed the surrendering teenage boy (not much older than himself) from Woodbury without hesitation or remorse.

Rick didn't know what to say, and when he confronted Carl about it, everything went downhill. Had he really just done that, dropped my badge like it wasn't worth nuthin', like I didn't deserve to get it, like I wasn't earned, and like it was burning a hole in his hand just holdin' it…

Carl had a point in his rant though, and Rick never really considered it to be that way, a kill or be killed world. Yet now that he thought about it, he couldn't deny it. That's why Lori was killed, that's why he had to kill Shane, and that's why the Governor was still out there and out for Rick and Michonne's blood.

"What about Andrea….that bastard's still out there..." Michonne had grown close to Andrea over the winter months and she wasn't about to leave her new friend in that crazy town with that psychopath.

"We tryna go get 'er or what?", Daryl added.

"Uh yea…Michonne, Daryl, and I, we don't really have much time, but we're gonna do our best to bring 'er back safe. We need ta end this. If the Governor's in Woodbury we have to kill him, there's no other way, he's givin' us no choice. We have to kill him; we'll get Andrea and kill that bastard while we're at it… Everybody got that?" Rick's voice was teeming with determination and strength, in other words, nothing new.

"Son, ya need ta be careful, now, he could have somethin' planned…and actually I'd count on that." Hershel put his hand firmly on Rick's shoulder as he said this, and Rick nodded in reply.

Daryl looked to Carol in inevitable guilt. He didn't want to leave her again, but Andrea's ass needed savin' after spendin' too much time in that shit-head's bed. Carol nodded to him in acceptance, she feared for Daryl, but nowadays it seemed that they were in a never-ending and inescapable war.

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I'm gonna try to get the next one up as soon as I can, as fast as my little fingers can type! Haha thanks again for reading and please review!

P.S. I wanna thank SOA loving mom for making an amazing Caryl video (upon my request! ) It's on YouTube, it's under reedus renegades, and it's called Carol and Daryl: Distance…or something to that effect lol! R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Safety part I

To Care~ Chapter 4: Safety …Part I

A/N: This chapter was very very difficult to write, I had so many feels going on! In the beginning it's kind of slow, but the end is and was…well let's just say tragic. You should know what I mean if you watch the show

Also …I haven't gotten much feedback, although to those that have reviewed and such…thank you soooo much, but I apologize for the slow pace here. I'm just waiting for the season ending (which is in this chapter) to come and go so then I can fly off into my own little world of crazy with this fic!

Btw…this chapter is rather long so bear with me please! I can't wait!...Please R&R afterwards and also enjoy!

Daryl, Rick, and Michonne had been driving for barely fifteen minutes when they came upon the first of the abandoned trucks and fallen bodies. Rick didn't seem at all taken aback by the sight; in fact none of them were, as he slowed the green Hyundai to a stop. But it was almost as if he could've guessed this would happen.

"Bastard musta' had a tantrum…" Daryl said this as it seemed he was so accustomed to death by now that he could make such snide comments and sometimes get a snort of laughter from others, just as unfazed. Daryl was likewise, not surprised, that the Governor would kill his own little army. They ran like little bitches outta that prison, it was bound ta happen! But I don't blame 'em, just a bunch 'a regular people thrown inta some fuckin' war…what'd the bastard expect anyway, buncha' super soldiers…marines…warriors? Fuckin' shithead…

"Crazy sonovabitch…this needs ta end…all this killin', too many people are dyin'! And why? …for what?" Rick knew why though, it was for the prison, and for Phillip's dead daughter—Penny, for the guaranteed safety of his people, and for vengeance. Rick understood, just as much as everyone else, that the Governor wouldn't stop, at least not until he got what he wanted, Rick knew he could wish all day long that there would be some other way, but everyone knew by now that this was the other way. It was either sacrifice Michonne then wait to be killed as well, or face the problem, head on.

And it was decided that they do the latter, for the good of everyone. Rick rubbed his hand over his face and through his grimy slicked-back hair, trying to take in everything around him that didn't have to be: the dead bodies, a couple of walkers staggering about who were probably soldiers as well, and before that, ordinary everyday people.

"Cuz he's fuckin' crazy as hell…that's why! And ya already knew that! We jus' gotta take care of 'im like we came 'ere ta do! Ya can't be losin' it! We ain't got the time for it!" Daryl knew Rick's determination was deteriorating, but he had to reassure him that everything would go smoothly, yelling just so happened to be the only way he knew how.

Rick could always count on Daryl to speak the truth and keep his head screwed on straight while keeping his own worries and doubts at bay. Michonne almost smirked at Daryl's words, he had a point. When she had first met him, it surprised her at how different he was from his brother. It seemed to her that one major trait that differentiated the two was their abilities to keep a cool head, or really, for Merle, the lack of.

Merle liked to make a scene, to prove a point, and to make it known to everyone who wanted to listen or not, that he was in control. While Daryl did just the opposite. He waited in the shadows, intentionally, she thought, maybe trying to be unseen, maybe trying to prove to some unknown force that he didn't care, yet she could see it. He did care, he cares about everyone in that group, some more than others and in particular one certain silver-haired woman whose name may or may not rhyme with his own, she noticed, but he did—care.

Since Merle died he had been showing it a little more, he spoke more, and more importantly, the small glint of determination in his eyes had spread, and now, Michonne could see it radiating off of his body. She dared to say that she took pride in knowing such a person in her lifetime.

And when Daryl did speak out, she always made sure to listen, because he always seemed to have good insight, smart tactics, etc. Daryl was definitely right about the Governor, spot on, really. The bastard was and is crazy as shit. Michonne came to the conclusion that the Governor was probably mad because no one was killed at the prison during their little battle, so of course he took it out on anybody within ten yards. Unfortunately for them, it had to be his own soldiers, his own tragic army.

Daryl raised his crossbow and shot a bolt straight through the eye socket of a nearby walker, previously eating the bloody innards of a Woodbury troop before it raised its newly infected skull.

Michonne killed two more that started to limp toward the three, and Rick killed the last one with his knife. Some blood splattered as the knife drove into its inner cavity, Rick, unfazed, easily wiped the matter off his forehead with his sleeve.

…..

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll be back, they'll bring her back, somehow…" Carol let that last word linger in the air as she let her mind picture the other possibility of Andrea's return…dead.

She only hoped Beth understood her pause, the point she tried to convey while dancing around it and avoiding the actual mention of it.

Carol was sitting and talking with Beth in her cell as she rocked baby Judith and hoped for safety. It was still hard for her to pray, even with Hershel's reassuring words the other day, the last time she'd prayed was for Sophia, and that didn't turn out the way she had hoped. She just couldn't bring herself to pray, so she hoped and wished and did everything but.

She tried to comfort the young girl as they both worried about the other three who seemed to risk their lives the most for the entire group. An also for Andrea, the woman they'd come to love but worried for so deeply as she often made bad choices. The Governor being her latest, yet they chose to forgive her, although others (Daryl) had more trouble doing so.

"I know, I just… I worry… ya know? ...Ya never know when they'll come back…if they come back…" Beth had a point there, and it just made Carol that much more scared for Daryl… and Rick, Michonne, and Andrea.

Carol stopped rocking Judith for a moment as she thought about what Beth said. If those three didn't come back, she wasn't sure the group would be able to survive much longer. Even Glen, as matured as he's become, wouldn't be able to fill the shoes that Rick wears. As much of a good guy and clever-minded person Glen was, Carol couldn't think of him as their new leader, and she hoped that he wouldn't have to be put in that situation. That he wouldn't have to fill those shoes, and mostly, that the others would return safely…and soon, so the others left at the prison, including herself, could stop worrying. "I worry too sweetheart…but nowadays, you just have to trust that Rick knows what he's doing, that they all know what they're doing…sometimes that's all you can do."

Beth nodded and smiled in appreciation to Carol, her new mother figure. She then got up from her seat on Carol's bed and walked to the door, hesitating a little as she decided to go talk with her daddy then. She figured that maybe a little fatherly advice to go with her motherly advice, provided by Carol, would be even more helpful. With that thought she left.

Carol continued to sit with the now asleep baby Judith, this little baby brought hope and new beginnings to her thoughts whenever she had a few quiet moments alone with her.

….

As the trio cornered the next Woodbury truck, abandoned on the side of the road, Daryl, Rick, and Michonne were cautious, as always, with their guns, katanas, and crossbow raised.

Daryl was caught off guard by the sudden slam of two hands on the window next to his head. He jumped as a woman's face appeared next, behind her hands.

Rick and Michonne stood back as Daryl promptly swung open the truck's driver's side door and pulled the brunette woman out and onto the ground.

"He killed them…all of them!"

….

They didn't drive much longer until they came to the neighborhood that stood between them and Woodbury. After agreeing to let the woman, who the soon found out was Karen, come along with them back to Woodbury, they drove in silence then came to a stop next to a house near the wall, yet still out of sight.

Daryl wasn't exactly happy with Rick's decision to let the Woodbury woman, of whom they just met after she attacked them at the prison, come along. But he understood Rick's way about things, always givin' everybody the benefit of the fuckin' doubt…whatever.

As Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Karen slowly approached the Woodbury wall, they all crouched behind a car. Yet Tyrese and Sasha saw the movement and quickly raised their guns and aimed toward the four survivors. Few words were exchanged before Karen stupidly decided to stand up.

"It's me! …Karen!" She figured that if she showed herself to the brother and sister on the wall, they wouldn't shoot the others as well. The others followed her gesture, starting with Rick, then Michonne, then lastly with Daryl reluctantly holding up his crossbow in one hand and showing his open palm to them in the other.

He sucked his teeth all the while, showing his irritation to surrender so easily. After Karen explained to Tyrese and Sasha what the Governor had done, they were quick to add that he was nowhere to be found, fore he hadn't returned to Woodbury, meaning he was still out there.

They would've left by then, but they still had to find Andrea and bring her back to the prison, back home.

….

Carol sat in the kitchen with Axel, him telling her yet another story about an adventure he had with his brother. She liked that Axel's silly nature and child-at-heart demeanor could almost bring her from a funk, almost. He could almost take her mind off worrying for Daryl. Axel was foolishly oblivious, yet Carol had a small feeling that Axel knew completely what he was doing, and in reality, if they were in a dire situation, he would turn out to shock everyone. She just wished that Daryl would be open to telling her stories of him and Merle. But Carol could never compare Daryl to Axel, and she also had a feeling that Daryl's memories and 'adventures' with his brother wouldn't be as funny or light-hearted as Axel. In fact, Carol was afraid to bring to bring the subject of Merle up to Daryl, in fear that he might not have a funny story to tell, only tragic, heartbreaking ones.

"That was the last time I went swimin', least of all in a murky lake I was dared ta go in…nope…never again…I still got the scars from the leeches!"

Carol laughed at the thought of Axel running outta that muddy water, naked as day, with leeches hanging off him…everywhere! "Lord, Axel! I swear you've got the darn craziest stories!"

Carol laughed harder at the faded red circular scar Axel promptly showed her upon lifting up his shirt a little to prove his point. "And there's plenty more where that came from!" he exclaimed.

The two dissolved into laughter, Carol feeling contempt that there was at least something to smile and laugh about in this new world.

A/N: Okay okay….I thought I was gonna use the whole ten pages I originally wrote to be this chapter… but I've decided to split it in half…it was just way too long…so this chapter's gonna be left off here and I'll pick it up right where we are now with the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review as well!


	5. Chapter 4 Safety part II

To Care Chapter 4 Safety part II

A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next half of chapter 4 ….like I said *sniffle sniffle* …so sad …now I'm not saying that I hope I make you guys cry …but I hope I make you guys cry!

But not for the pure spite of killing a character and making you become overrun with feels, no, not at all, I just hope you have a reaction to my writing, emotion, idk … I think that's one of my goals …to make the reader feel all the feels I feel when I write…if that made any kind of sense

Sorry for rambling but I hope you like it! R&R and please….enjoy!

Daryl's nerves racked more and more as they turned each corner then finally stopped at the end of the hall, coming to a door, the same door that held Glen and Maggie when they were taken captive as prisoners to the Governor. Yet ironically enough, that was despite the fact that they weren't even at the prison, where they should've been.

When they opened the door, Daryl cringed at the blood on the floor and Milton's body lying lifeless in it.

Tyrese, Sasha, and Karen agreed to wait outside as the three found Andrea in the room as well. She was leaning up against the wall, feet bare. She had blood on her vest to which she then uncovered and revealed to be her own… from a bite.

They quickly put pieces together, figuring that the Governor was the original cause.

Michonne instantly felt tears rush to her eyes as she dropped down onto her knees next to her friend, no, her sister.

"I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to protect the rest of you…"Andrea struggled to say this as the life quickly drained form her weak body.

"Us…the rest of us." Rick corrected her. He tried his best not to cry, he just felt as if he'd failed everyone: Dale, Shane, Lori, Sophia, and now Andrea. He knew Andrea blamed herself for all this, but he knew there was no way in convincing her it wasn't, there was no time.

Andrea reached for Rick's gun in its holster on his hip. But as he started to move away from her, a larger gun swaying in his shaking hand as he did so, she spoke again, her voice sounding more strangled and they could all see the guilt, sadness, yet understanding and contentment at her own end; death.

"I know how the safety works…"

Those words sent a shiver down Rick's spine, and he recalled the first day he'd met her in that store in Atlanta. He was the one who'd showed her how to use the safety on a gun, and take it off. He was surprised to hear her bring it up; Rick had to let her do this though. She'd grown so much from when he'd first met her. From being a terrified former civil rights lawyer, to a strong, survivalist, former civil rights lawyer…

Rick kneeled down and held tightly onto Andrea's hand as he placed his sheriff's gun in her warm palm. The fever was getting worse.

Rick tearfully stood and left the room, looking one last time back at the woman he'd met when the world went to shit and who'd helped him reunite with his family, a woman he would surely tell his daughter about when she was old enough. He would tell Judith of Andrea, noble and brave as she was…who only ever fought for the good of the people. Andrea.

They watched as Rick left the room wiping a stray tear that fell along the way.

Daryl was next.

He dreaded goodbyes, yet nowadays they became routine. Andrea did make bad decisions, a lot in her lifetime, but yet he understood that she never meant to hurt anyone in the process, even though she often did. Hell, he got shot in the head because of one of her choices. But all the pent up anger and frustration and resentment towards her dissolved as he looked into her, now cloudier, eyes.

Daryl now realized after the death of his brother and now this woman that he'd grown to know and almost care for, had he really understood the meaning of the word, that in this new world, they didn't have time…for anything. He would've cried, but his tears were spent all on his brother.

Daryl looked down at Andrea, and sympathy spread over his features.

"You can't do things without people anymore…"Andrea's words were the last ones he had said to Merle, along with informing him that he just wanted his brother back. The corner of Daryl's mouth rose and he tried his best at a smile but it came out as barely a smirk and more of an understanding straight line.

He shifted again not knowing how to tell Andrea that he would actually miss her, as crazy as that sounded, and that she was family, that he forgave her, for everything. The head shot, bangin' the Governor, tryin' ta fix things on 'er own, all of it…mere mistakes that were now forgiven. All he could really do was sum up his feelings into one sentence as a response to hers. "I never could…"

Just witnessing all this lose in his life made him feel like he needed to hold on a little tighter to what he still had left, most importantly, Carol. Like he'd said before, 'she'll understand.', and this was the truth, Carol did understand, sometimes he thought she understood him better than he did. She kept him grounded. He needed that; it was all he had left. Daryl guessed that Andrea never had someone to keep her grounded, the same with Merle, and that's why they both faded away. Nowadays, you die if you try to survive on your own; ya need people, human beings who actually feel emotions instead of walkers with no remorse. Even Michonne understood that by now, that's why she chose to stay. That's why he chose to stay…

Instead of staying any longer to mourn and say more goodbyes that would never be satisfying, he left, with a nod of the head. Daryl headed out of the room, giving Andrea and Michonne their last few moments together.

….

For the first time in a long time, Michonne cried. She cried for her friend and sister, she cried because she didn't find her in time, and she cried now, knowing that she would never have as close a bond with anyone ever again.

Andrea

She would never have a friend like the one that was dying slowly before her eyes.

Andrea

She would never talk to Andrea again; never give her the little tid-bits of her past life that told her so much.

Andrea

Never listen to Andrea's stories of the group she missed and the friends she'd made in it, over a burning fire in the woods.

"I tried." Andrea looked to her friend, seeing the hurt in her teary eyes.

She'd never seen Michonne cry; actually she hadn't really seen any other facial expression other than a straight, emotionless face. She thought she'd seen her grin or smirk maybe once. But yet, that was the image of Michonne she would remember when she passed on.

She would hate to only have remembered her friend crying over her dead body. It pained her enough to see Milton's lifeless body five feet away, this was too much, yet she felt almost glad to be leaving this world. Andrea couldn't wait to see Amy and Dale and everyone else, she tried her best at a smile as she thought of them all waiting for her.

She truly did try, but sometimes it wasn't enough, and that's what hurt the most. She fought for Milton and for her friends and family, but she'd failed them, she let them all down. And worst of all, she let Michonne down…

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne refused to leave her friend's side, so she watched, as Andrea held the gun in her trembling hand, raising it to her temple. Michonne sobbed as she turned and looked away, now crouching in front of her friend.

…Bang…

Michonne could feel as Andrea's hand went limp in hers, and listened intently to every reverberation the shot made against the walls of that dark room.

The gunshot rang out and resonated throughout the room and hallway.

A heavy feeling settled over them all as the sound of that final loud and ominous firing burrowed into their memories and in their hearts.

A/N: I cried so much while writing this scene. T.T …I just hope you guys felt something while reading it…if so, feel free to express your feels in the reviews

I just feel as though this was a huge moment in The Walking Dead, I think it was a good way to end the season, although most may disagree…I thought it was good, tragically disappointing, but good none the less in my opinion

I tried to be as accurate as possible with the dialogue yet again, I just hope I did the scene justice… and I hope I gave Andrea a satisfying end!

This chapter was big, because now it's my turn to take the reins and steer this story in the direction I want it to go….which is somewhat unknown to me as of now, although if anyone has suggestions feel free to pm me or whatever

I just really don't want to hype you guys up because I don't want it to be disappointing while I continue this…..I dunno I'm just really worried!

Please review peeps! 3


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends and New Beginnings

Chapter 6~ Old Friends and New Beginnings

A/N: OMG! Ok so thanks a ton to all my peeps who've been reading, following, reviewing, and all that good stuff!

Alrighty! So I'm totally sorry that I've been kind of a-wall lately (if you've noticed)…

I dunno I guess I just haven't had time to update…please forgive! BUT omg (btw sry I'm talking like a valley girl/12 year old girl/texting/drama queenlol I am a drama queen though! Oh and no offense to anyone who is any OR ALL of these things) any who… soo I watchedWorld War Zlast weekend and it was amaze-balls! Brad Pitt + zombie killing= what I live for! Hahaha wow today I'm just getting cra-cra! Sorry!

Another thing! You guys probably don't care…but I had a zombie dream after I watched the movie and my dream hubby/boo-boo/baby-kins/smexy/soul mate/everthang in between was there….guess who! Btw it's not Brad Pitt…although he is also smexy! I was sad to wake up and find him not there…But please ladies (and maybe gents …IDK everybody's welcome here!) enjoy this chapter and then afterwards try to guess who my boo-boo smexy-pants is in your reviews! (I really hope it's not that obvious) ;)

She tried not to cry, she held her sobs at bay as much as she could whilst carrying a portion of the weight of Andrea's body.

Rick took most of the weight; he couldn't help but feel sympathy for Michonne. He wished desperately that he could have Shane back, even if for a day, actually, he wished the whole world could go back to normal, even if for a day. But the point was, he knew how it felt to lose a best friend, to watch them die before your eyes.

Rick had no other way of describing the feeling other than helpless.

He might've been the one to kill Shane, but that fact didn't make his death hurt any less, in fact, it hurt more knowing he had no other choice, knowing that he shot the gun that killed Shane, and Carl shot the gun that killed him the second time.

There were small tear stains on the bag that which held Andrea's body, Rick had walked off after squeezing Michonne's shoulders comfortingly; he wanted to give her a minute to mourn alone.

...

Michonne sat in the back of the truck holding Andrea's lifeless and still warm body, silent sobs racked her body and she shivered as a cool autumn breeze lifted her head and caressed her tear-stricken face. In that moment she knew.

The breeze…that was her…that was Andrea…saying her last goodbye? …quite possibly.

That was all that Michonne needed to know her friend was okay and at peace. That was the last time Michonne felt Andrea's presence, and the last time Michonne heard her friend's voice whispering, as the breeze flew past her ear. "Thanks…"

….

When they pulled up to the front gates, Glenn and Maggie were waiting for them, they promptly, and quite eagerly, slid open the chain-link gate.

To the couple's surprise, there was a large, amour-clad school bus that followed behind the green Hyundai.

….

After Tyreese, Sasha, and Karen insisted they bring the elderly and young children (deserted at Woodbury), Rick couldn't deny them. He took Andrea's last words to heart, just wanting to keep everyone safe. So that's just what he did, Rick knew it's what she would've wanted, so they gathered the people up, loaded them on the Woodbury bus, took the remaining supplies left over from the town, and left.

The others, for the most part, didn't object to bringing in more people, even so everyone understood the sacrifices they'd have to make to survive with almost triple the people they had before.

Although it seemed that the consequences were accepted, they just couldn't leave a group of helpless survivors, to which either being too old or too young to fend for themselves, when they probably couldn't do that before the world ended.

Rick knew he'd made the right decision when he looked to the cat walk expecting to see his dear departed wife's image, maybe this time in her wedding dress that still fit her perfectly, but maybe this time in her plaid flannel, the outfit she wore on her death bed.

But no, she wasn't there.

It seemed as though she only came back around when he needed her guidance yet didn't necessarily want to see her, and when he wanted to see her most, she wasn't there. It was only when he needed her, yet nowadays Rick felt like he truly did need her every second of every day, yet she showed him that although that may be so, he could still live without her. That's what he figured she wanted him to know and to do: live and survive however he could without her, because he could, and do it for Judith and Carl, because they needed him.

That was Lori's purpose, and Judith and Carl were his.

...

After introducing herself to each and every new member of their group form Woodbury, Carol now stood making dinner for them as well as the nine others in her group (not counting herself and Judith).

The newcomers had been set up in cell block B, since it had already been cleared out for Axel and Oscar, yet no one occupied it.

….

It was beans tonight, that and some Vienna sausages they'd found in Woodbury.

Carol was struggling to carry the heavy pot of beanies and weenies, her hands were slipping with every step, yet she was persistent, determined to deliver them their dinner.

But as she was just about to trip and spill its contents all over the courtyard pavement, a rough arm brushed passed her and two strong arms wrapped around her, carefully lifting the pot up and over her head as she stepped under the arch formed by his lean yet muscular biceps, and turning to face the unknown hero.

….

Daryl didn't really have a chance to talk to Carol alone after all the tears were shed at hearing of Andrea's death.

As they lowered Andrea into the ground he could hear Carol's crying, and when he looked up to find Axel quickly engulf her in a hug, with Carol hesitantly accepting… he almost exploded.

He couldn't blame her though, he hadn't even made a move yet, besides a flower or two in an empty beer bottle and a rough neck massage, but those could barely count for anything in his eyes. So why would they count for anything at all in hers.

She wasn't his. And Axel's weasel-ass had every right to her…for now.

But he wouldn't let that small moment of comforting deter him, she just had to know. Carol knew he cared for her… at least I think she does, but hell what do I know, I barely talk ta her let alone show my damn feelins and shit, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought that I didn't think anything of her. But damn if it's just the complete fuckin' opposite.

Carol's soft voice drug him from his thoughts, he was standing stock-still while staring at her face and still holding the pot of beanies and weenies. "Thanks Daryl…"

She flashed him that signature smile that only she could do and make his blood pressure rise and his palms get sweaty. "Don't mention it…" He was almost blushing by now.

"I feel like we haven't talked in days…I kinda miss our talks…" It almost came out of nowhere, yet it was the only thing she could think to say. He flooded her thoughts and she couldn't control it… often times she came dangerously close to admitting the fact to him.

Carol tried not to sound needy or desperate, but it was the truth, she did miss Daryl… in more ways than one.

"…never got 'round to it…we both been busy anyway…but we got right now…I mean…uhh if ya wanted to…ta talk…" Daryl was getting more uncomfortable by the second, and his speech was starting to reflect it. Luckily, she didn't speak again and they started walking to cell block B to deliver the meal.

Carol quickly jumped in front of Daryl and opened the door for him, holding it open while he lugged the heavy vessel inside. Daryl awkwardly brushed passed her.

….

Many thankyous were spoken and then Carol and Daryl left together, this time with Daryl holding the door open for her.

"They seem nice, it'll be nice to have more people…I think … maybe we won't feel as isolated." Carol said.

"Yea, but they're more mouths ta feed, and ya already work ya self ta death…" There he went again, worrying about her with everything he had, but he just couldn't help it, and Carol felt somewhat safer knowing at least someone cared.

"Daryl I'm fine! ...I've always cooked and cleaned…I find peace in it! Like you with your hunting." Carol couldn't help but wonder why Daryl cared so much, if you could call it that, more like worry, she corrected herself. He cares, but not like that.

"Say whatever the hell ya want…ya still overwork ya self." Daryl knew Carol would be too stubborn to admit it, just like him, they were both hard-headed, yet he thought that that was probably one of the reasons why he cared so much.

"Daryl don't worry about me…I'll be fine…really! I'm used to the work." She said, gesturing with her hands out in front of her, palms up, proving her point.

"Yea whatever…" There was no way getting through to her.

Carol just rolled her eyes; he really does worry too much! But she guessed they were the same that way and that's why she cared so much about him.

Carol didn't catch the last part of what Daryl said though. "It's not the first time ya said your fine when ya ain't!" He grumbled under his breath.

As the two parted ways, Daryl going back on watch, and Carol going back inside to wash the dishes as always, Carol lightly grabbed Daryl's forearm, stopping him.

He looked back at her, halfway turned in the opposite direction and smirked. The moonlight shaped her face and she looked so angelic and beautiful, he could barely see straight.

Carol smiled up at him and for a moment, hesitated in reaching up and kissing him. She didn't know why she stopped him, but something inside of her told her to do it, like she'd have no other chance.

Daryl was incredibly nervous, yet again. Carol was holding his gaze and he couldn't seem to look away, like it was physically impossible for him to move or break the eye contact that they held.

He didn't have much experience with women; actually, he'd only been with one. Merle was buying a night, and Daryl was about seventeen, so Merle thought it an appropriate time for Daryl to grow a pair and use 'em… or at least that's how he explained it to Daryl. The woman smelled of liquor and cigarettes, the odor kind of reminded Daryl of his deceased mother.

But all in all, the night with the woman was awkward, at least for Daryl, she did everything, and he just kinda went with it, doing what she said and fumbling all the while, although the end was fairly good in his opinion.

But as Daryl looked into the sparkling blue eyes of Carol, her practically seeing into his soul, he didn't know what he was doing, but he tilted his head down and was about to kiss her…

That's when Beth came rushing around the corner, gun in hand. "Carol?! …oh there you are!"

Carol and Daryl flew apart after not even having time to make contact. They didn't even get to kiss. Daryl didn't say anything and simply turned and walked in the opposite direction to go back on watch, feeling truly embarrassed and ineptly stupid.

….

"Beth … what are you doing out here, it's getting late…where's the baby?!" So many thoughts and questions were running through Carol's mind, but she had to act like nothing happened… for Daryl's sake, and for her own sanity.

"That's what I just came ta talk to ya about; she jus' won't stop cryin'! Even daddy can't get 'er ta calm down…I've tried everything! …and I'm sorry if I interrupted but I…" Carol cut Beth off then. The poor girl was freaking out, and Carol couldn't blame her.

That little baby's screams were deafening, and strenuous, not only on the ears and heart, but she had a way of raising everyone's already high blood pressure. Beth's adrenaline rush was anything but surprising, Carol could see that the young girl was about to crack, but she just never had time to address it. "Sweetie it's fine! I'll go get 'er, you just need to go get some rest!"

"Are ya sure?" Beth seemed to have calmed down by now; Carol had that calming effect on everyone, except Daryl.

Despite her calmness, Beth was still panting, having sprinted from their cell block all the way over to this one.

"Beth… don't even worry about me or Judith, just worry about getting some sleep…ok sweetie?" Yet again, Carol proving to have some rare skill or super power more like, of being able to calm everyone down.

"Thanks Carol…" It seemed that Beth's previously dilated eyes had now somewhat constricted back to normal.

….

As Carol rocked Judith in her cell, she didn't notice as Daryl sat in his cell across the way, watching her from afar, and wondering if he'd get another chance like he had tonight…

**A/N: Ok that chapter was a bit longer than I thought it was gonna be…but whatever the longer the better right!? **

**Well if you guys didn't know…they are having a WALKING DEAD MARATHON on JULY 4-7…soo like Chris Hardwick once said, "Lock up your kids, your husbands, and your wives and everybody and watch it!" Haha I know I'm gonna lock myself up in my room! They're playing every single episode and even some in black and white! And some sneek peeks of season 4! **** I can't wait!**

**Btw I'm just gonna let this chapter become chapter 6 because last chapter was technically chapter 4 part II but it's counted as chapter 5..soo you just read chapter 6…Confusing right? **

**Oh yea…that Michonne seen with the breeze was kind of inspired by that whole Colors of the Wind scene in Pocahontas, when the wind carries all the leaves such all-around and yea just picture that but with Michonne and in TWD! **

**Also! That little Rick wanting and needing Lori thing was, now that I look at it, a lot like what Nanny McPhee says when she leaves ( if you've seen that movie) …haha**

**Soo…I really hope you liked the new chapter and don't forget to review…and also don't forget to guess who my boo-boo is in your reviews! I can't wait to see what you guys think! Thanks for reading! You guys are amaze-balls! –Basia **


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe

Chapter 7~ Maybe

**A/N: I really hope you guys will like this chapter, and sorry I say that every time, but it's true every time! **

**This chapter made me want to punch someone…you'll find out whom if you read! And afterwards please review and such! I would also like to warn you in advance that I love love-triangles! **

**I'm really worried about this chapter! But I'll put it out there anyway! Please enjoy!**

Carol was glad that when she woke, the tears had, for the most part, dried from her face and pillow. The night before had seemed unreal. First, they buried Andrea's body, then she almost kissed Daryl, then Karen tried to "put her in her place" so to speak, and finally, she cried herself to sleep. Karen's words stung, but what hurt the most was the fact that she believed and agreed with every word.

Carol sat up in her bunk thinking of the events of the night before:

….

_Carol was just coming from putting down Judith for the night; she tiptoed down the metal stairs, trying her best not to wake anyone. Although she didn't have to worry about Daryl since he didn't use the perch any longer._

_As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see Karen up at this time of night…and in their cell block when she stayed next door in cell block B._

"_Hey… can't sleep?" Carol asked while taking the lid off of her water bottle._

"_Oh no I'm fine… but I'm not surprised to see you here… you must be parched!" Karen's sarcastic tone was quite a shock to Carol. Karen had even raised her hand to her mouth mockingly._

_She'd just met the woman and it seemed that now she might have an enemy. Carol was so confused._

"_Excuse me…I…" Carol started._

"_Yeah…you must be thirsty!" Karen interrupted._

"_I don't know wha…" Carol started again._

"_Ya still thirsty after suckin' Daryl's mouth dry?" Karen gave her a devious smirk._

"_What?! We didn't…" Carol was rapidly shaking her head 'no' as she said this._

"_He probably made you feel good for a few seconds, but don't even bother getting your hopes up. Once he sees I'm interested, he'll be too busy for an old, ugly, washed-up bitch like you, trust me, he doesn't want you," Karen paused, and tears had filled Carol's eyes; she hadn't even kissed him and now she was a whore. Karen could see that she had successfully done what she had come to do: break the bitch. "Daryl will be too busy doing better things…literally."_

_With that last bitchy remark, Karen smiled deviously once again and left the cell block with the slam of a door, luckily, to Carol's knowledge, she hadn't waken any one doing so._

_Tears poured down Carol's face. She couldn't even stand; she felt nauseous and furious and candidly shocked. _

_She sat there for another hour just staring into the darkness, and then finally, she went up to bed and silently cried herself to sleep._

….

Carol got up from her seat on her bunk and walked to the kitchen, she was determined to act like nothing happened even though her heart was shattering and her self-esteem was on an extreme low.

Beth was sitting at one of the tables when she walked in.

"Hey sweetie…and hello Judy!" Carol put on her best fake smile and of course 'baby-talked' to little Judith.

"Mornin'!" Beth said cheerfully.

"Where is everyone?" Carol asked.

"Oh umm…Glenn and Maggie are out on watch, Daddy's checking up on some of the folks next door…I think Rick and Michonne might be walking the perimeter or somethin', and Daryl's out huntin'." Beth listed.

Carol responded with a quiet 'oh', and a small smile, she then turned and began making up some oatmeal for breakfast using some packets she'd found.

Then Beth inhaled abruptly and spoke. "I know it's none of my business… but whatever happened out there… it did somethin' to 'im." Beth paused as Carol turned around and took a seat across from her. "I mean he's not all smiles and giggles… but he did say mornin' ta everyone then just left… he usually just comes in, eats, nods to Rick and you, then leaves, weird huh? Oh yea… and he asked about you, but I told him that you were still asleep,"

"Well maybe he's just in a good mood today…" Carol tried to dismiss the topic of Daryl, it was just too soon. She didn't even know if she could look him in the eye again…the truth (or at least what she thought was the truth) hurt.

But Beth wouldn't let up, Daryl and Carol always had somethin' special and even a blind man could see that. "Ya know… when he left, he even kinda had a hop in his step…"

"Well I hope you're right… it'd be good to see Daryl in a better mind set… I mean he's just been different since Merle… but that's good to hear sweetie." Carol's voice sounded distant in Beth's ears. Somethin' was wrong, and she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

Daryl came in at that moment, almost as if on cue.

He had about seven squirrels hanging off his belt, to which he took off and set on the designated 'butchering table' covered in newspaper.

He nodded to Carol as she turned from the stove and gave him a weary smile. "Not much this mornin'…gunshots musta' scared the smart ones off…" Daryl said.

Carol decided now that although Daryl may never want her, she was still gonna be his friend, she didn't think that she could've even handled living without his friendship, let alone his love.

So she put on a smile, pushed the negative thoughts out of her head, for now anyway, and laughed. "So these must be the dumb ones?" Carol said gesturing to the squirrels and smirking at Daryl.

Daryl snorted, bobbing his head in agreement, "Guess so…"

Daryl wiped his bloody hands on a damp cloth Carol handed him. Then he took a seat at one of the tables, Beth getting up at the same time, smiling to him and Carol, and then leaving to go sit on the stairs.

"So… you and Rick are gonna try to rebuild the watch towers today?" She asked.

Daryl was watching Carol as she seemed to glide on her feet in the kitchen. He hated to admit it, but he was falling for the woman…hard! He wasn't ashamed of liking Carol, but he felt weak for having fallen for anyone, let alone Carol.

After he'd heard what Karen said to her the night before, on one hand, he wanted to cuss the bitch out, but on the other hand, he would rather get her back by making it known that he did want Carol…and no one else.

He wanted her with everything he had and his whole being.

"Daryl? Ya there?" He was brought from his thoughts by Carol's soft voice.

"Oh yea…the watch towers…well they ain't gone be much like before, gonna be more like a damn tree house minus the tree!" Daryl joked.

Carol handed Daryl a warm bowl of oatmeal then smiled to him reassuringly. "Hey… ya know... I've always wanted a tree house… even if there's no tree for it! I'm sure you two will build it just fine!"

Daryl grumbled something between bites, but Carol didn't hear him.

"Oh, do you mind takin' out these other bowls to Rick, Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn?" Carol added.

"I don't think I got 'nough arms for all them bowls!" Daryl complained.

Carol laughed at how genuinely child-like Daryl's voice sounded when he said that. "Please! I can carry more bowls than that, and I do it on a regular basis!"

"Alright, alright…give 'em here…" Daryl held out his arms and Carol arranged all four bowls neatly in them.

As Daryl started to leave, Carol feeling almost confident and brave (given the circumstances) lightly touched his arm and smiled to him as he turned. "Thanks…"

Daryl tried his best to conceal his wide grin and inexperienced blushing. He succeeded, and it came out as a smirk and very slight accents in his cheeks. He nodded to her then walked off slowly, trying to concentrate on not dropping all the bowls and making a mess.

….

When he left, Carol found she was smiling to herself. Then Beth walked back in with Judith in her arms. "Ya'll are so cute…I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself... I know it was wrong but…you two are so adorable I had to listen in!"

Carol started blushing, "Who…Daryl and I?!"

Beth nodded, "Yea!"

"Umm no sweetie…we're not…it's not like that… Daryl and I are just …friends." It pained Carol to say that last word, she dreaded it, yet she couldn't avoid it because it was (unfortunately enough) the truth.

"Oh, well maybe you should change that…" Beth smiled almost mischievously at Carol then walked to the table and sat with the baby.

Carol turned picking up her laundry basket, then walked to the door way, pausing.

She didn't forget what Karen said. But yet, maybe Beth was right about her and Daryl. Maybe she just needed to take a chance and confess her feelings, it's not like she'd lose him completely if he rejected her. But maybe he felt the same. It was quite unlikely in Carol's eyes, but she told herself 'a girl can dream can't she?'. But yet again, maybe she just needed to take the risk. "Maybe…"

**A/N: I really hope you guys are hating my version of Karen as much as I am! She is being a true bitch (excuse my French!) Sorry it's a short chapter but right now I'm watching the Walking Dead marathon on AMC! EVERY EPISODE AAHHH! My baby Norman! …Haha what'd you think? **

**Too much? Too little?**

**Please review! –Basia **


End file.
